You're Still The One
by noble-obsessions
Summary: "….Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said to the crowd before Lucas and Peyton. No one stood up. At least, no one had enough guts to stand up.  Song by Shania Twain. OneShot. BRUCAS


_"….Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said to the crowd before Lucas and Peyton. No one stood up. At least, no one had enough guts to stand up._

* * *

**(Fast forward, season 7.)**

Brooke started packing for their Utah trip. She didn't know what to bring in one suit case, as Julian told her to limit herself to just a single one.

"I should've gotten that big ass luggage!" She muttered as she folded her stuff in her luggage. "Ridiculous! How am I supposed to fit an entire outfit in a single suit case?"

Everyone's been busy after they found out about their trip. It was going to be a good break for them from all their work drama and what not. It's definitely been some time since they had some well-deserved break from the world.

They're leaving tomorrow morning and among all of them, Brooke's the last one to finish packing. Nothing new about that though, she's always the one who takes her time.

The familiar message tone of her iPhone rang. Thinking it was probably Julian telling her he'd be home late for some late night production editing, she took her time before finally opening it. She was surprised to see not Julian's name on her screen.

_"How's it going Cheery?"_

She almost dropped her phone. A single word brought her back to her 16-year old self.

_**-flash back-**_

_"You're the one, and you know it," Lucas said as he kissed her temple, cuddling her in the sofa as the storm continued its rage._

_She smiled._

_"You're cheesy," she joked. "But I love you for that."_

_Lucas flashed his signature smile, stood up then flicked something on his iPod._

**_Looks like we made it _**  
**_Look how far we've come my baby _**  
**_We might've took the long way _**  
**_We knew we'd get there someday_**

_He took her hand and urged her to stand up. She did so and draped her arms around his neck as Lucas put hi hands on her hips. They swayed to the music as they got too engrossed in each other's eyes._

**_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_**  
**_But just look at us holding on_**  
**_We're still together still going strong_**

_She kissed Lucas and pulled away as they danced ever so closely. Their hearts almost beating together with the rhythm as their bodies pressed against each other. It was things and times and moments like this that both of them cherish. It's when they're together alone, without the world watching their every move that they appreciate each other a hundred folds more._

**_(You're still the one)_**  
**_You're still the one I run to_**  
**_The one that I belong to_**  
**_You're the one I want for life_**  
**_(You're still the one)_**  
**_You're still the one that I love_**  
**_The only one I dream of_**  
**_You're still the one I kiss good night_**

_"You're the one I want for life," he whispered to her. She blushed._

_"We've been together for so long but you still never fail to make me blush Lucas Scott," she grinned adamantly, red blush creeping in on her face._

_"What can I say? I'm a man with words," he confidently said._

**_Ain't nothin' better_**  
**_We beat the odds together_**  
**_I'm glad we didn't listen_**  
**_Look at what we would be missin'_**

_"We already beat the odds together," she said, quoting the song._

_"And we still are going to Cheery," Lucas replied, looking at her ever so lovingly. "Always."_

**_-end flashback-_**

She didn't know how to respond to Lucas's inquiry. It was a simple text message that anyone can reply to but she cannot bring herself to tell him that she's good, when she really is good. It's like she suddenly got stuck to her high school self. Feelings rushing, nostalgia taking over her that moment. Maybe it was because she hasn't talked to him for a while. Maybe not. Who knows? She doesn't even know. She ignored the text and deleted it. She thinks she's happy now.

Another text comes in. Brooke wants to so badly read Julian's name on it. Wrong.

_"Peyton and I are done for good. I wanted you to know first. She's you bestfriend and I hope you talk to her. I've been talking with Haley. I just wanted to let you know."_

**_-flashback-_**

_"….Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said to the crowd before Lucas and Peyton. Brooke stood there with them, an amazing outfit curved effortlessly on her body. She couldn't bring herself to stop a wedding, let alone Lucas and Peyton's. She has convinced herself that it's Julian, that he's over Lucas, that she's closed all thing Brucas between them when she gave him up for Peyton. She's not going to go far as to halt her best friend's wedding with the only guy who's ever calmed her down. No, she's not cruel. She wanted to "speak now" so badly but she didn't have enough courage, enough guts to do so. _

_That same night, after the festivities, she locked herself up in her room. Crying incessantly because she did not know the answers to her questions. She thought that maybe this time swasn't the right time to know it._

**_-end flashback-_**

That message shocked her.

Lucas and Peyton. Done. For. Good.

Words that she never though she'd one day hear.

She quickly called Peyton who wasn't answering. Then dialed Lucas'.

"Hey, Cheery."

Maybe talking wouldn't be so bad. Maybe talking to him would be the last piece she needs so she can fully truly let him go. Or not.


End file.
